


In Your Eyes, I Found Home

by Pinche_Vida



Series: Klance Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BROGANES FTW, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Guardian Shiro, Implied Shadam, Kid Keith is just as strong headed as Present Keith, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-High School but still Garrison Academy, Riding that Taylor head cannon till proven otherwise lmao, Supportive Shiro (Voltron), and damn it all if it isn't the most precious thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinche_Vida/pseuds/Pinche_Vida
Summary: Keith and Lance decide to share the story of how they came out to their family (in Keith's case, Shiro).Both of their stories revolve around their first crush.Lance sees the similarities a lot faster than Keith, bless his soul.__Alternatively, me rushing to get my Taylor headcanon out before S7Klance Week 2018 Day 3: Coming Out





	In Your Eyes, I Found Home

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is a sweet, beautiful idiot, what's more to say?

Keith was in the 6th grade when he came out to Shiro.

His transfer papers had just gone through, and Shiro had taken him under his wing not six weeks prior when he got a call from the Garrison Main Office.

The teacher onsite called it an 'altercation exacerbated by Keith's wild temperament’. When Keith tried to argue that the other kid started it, he was pointedly ignored and Shiro was reminded of the school's zero-tolerance policy.

Worried and confused, Shiro stammered out an apology and quickly took Keith back to his apartment.

Keith sulked during the car ride and when they entered the living room, he threw his bookbag off the couch.

“I'm going to bed,” he said. His voice was low and dejected. Before he could walk past Shiro, Shiro gently grabbed his wrist.

“Don't you want to talk about what happened?” He asked.

The younger boy balled his hand to a fist and gritted out, “It doesn't matter. You don't care.”

Shiro spun him around and bent down on one knee to reach his eye level. “Keith, _of course_ I care. What could possibly make you think that?”

He struggled to make eye contact with his unofficial guardian. “You think Ms. Agril is right, you apologized for the fight even though _I_ didn't start it.”

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips tightly.

Then, he said something that made Keith realized he wasn't like other adults.

“You're right Keith, I shouldn't have done that.”

He admitted to being wrong.

Keith snapped his head up and looked at Shiro with wide eyes.

“I shouldn't have apologized for your behavior when I didn't know what happened, or before hearing your side of the story.” He sighed. “All this parenting and brother stuff is pretty new to me, and I doubt this is going to be the last time I mess up.” Shiro guided them to the couch and sat down. “But, I want you to know that we're in this together. I've got your back if you've got mine. Now,” he patted the space next to him. “If you want to, I'd like to hear about what happened.”

Keith chewed on the inside of his lip and hesitantly sat down. “We were in gym class - today was flag football. I was trying to get the flag from the kid that had it. Taylor was their name, I think. I ended up tackling them and I, um. I couldn't get up.” He glanced sideways to see if Shiro was still listening and quickly looked away when he saw the older man's eyes locked onto him. “I tried to say sorry, but when Taylor's eyes opened, I forgot how to talk.” Keith began to slowly fiddle his thumbs. “They were so blue like the desert sky on a sunny day, and I just, I couldn't look away. The other kids started to make fun of us, and I felt really bad, cause Taylor looked really embarrassed, but the teacher picked me up, and we finished the game.”

“So,” Shiro squinted, trying to figure out the source of the altercation. “Did you get into a fight with Taylor after?”

“What?” Keith looked aghast at the thought. “No! I… ” He wilted a little, and struggled to find the words to continue. “It. I. I was in art class when _Jeremiah West_ came up to my table.” The name was hissed out like a curse on his tongue. “He said some- somethings that made me mad. _He_ started it, I just finished it.”

Shiro, knowing all too well how cruel kids could be, carefully asked. “What did he say?”

Keith stayed quiet for a moment. He slowly, cautiously, looked up at Shiro. It was in that moment that Shiro’s heart seized. Keith's eyes were wide and brows knitted high. The years of neglect and distrust in adults bled through the worry and fear etched into every part of his face. Keith was the most vulnerable he had seen him since knowing him for almost 2 months. 

Then, he shut it all down. Keith turned away and folded his arms over his body.

“He said that I was gross for liking Taylor. But I didn't even say that!” Even though he wasn't facing him, Shiro could hear the crack in his voice. “He said that- that if I acted like that around my parents, they wouldn't want me anymore.” Keith clenched his fists and rubbed them roughly over his face. “He wanted to get me angry, and he did. He got what he wanted so why did _I_ get in trouble for it?”

Shiro tried not to react too much when it all came together in his. Instead, he scratched the back of his head and slowly asked for confirmation.

“So,” he drawled out. “Taylor's a boy?”

Keith's shoulders hunched up and he jumped off the couch. “And?” He glared at Shiro with as much strength he could muster. “What if he's a boy? What's wrong with thinking a boy is pretty? What's wrong with liking boys? Are you gonna send me back to the Home? I don't care! I don't care if _you_ don't want me, I don't care if my _mom_ didn't want me, my dad did. My dad _loved_ me, and my dad _wanted_ me. So, I. Don't. Care!”

Shiro stared with his jaw slightly slack. Keith was panting with tears threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes, but he refused to back down.

The only thought in his head was 'Wow, this is one brave kid.’

Shiro pulled him into a hug and nestled himself into the crook of the twelve year old’s neck.

“Keith, I promise I'm not going to give up on you." He pulled back to see the middle schooler's stunned expression. "Although you shouldn’t resort to violence when someone says something mean, you can like whoever you want to like, and that's okay. _You're_ okay. There's nothing gross or wrong about you, and in fact,” he chuckled, “we're more alike than you think.”

 _Sniff._ “Whu- what's that supposed mean?”

“It means,” Shiro stood up and shuffled Keith's hair much to his chagrin. “That I think it's time you met Adam.”

\--

“So, yeah. That's how I came out to Shiro. I mean, I didn't _know_ what coming out was, but I'm glad Shiro was there to help guide me through it all.” Keith twirled a lazy circle into his boyfriend's slightly exposed hip. He looked up from the comfy spot he had on his lap and saw his boyfriend gaped at him with a furious blush and one eyebrow twitching madly. “Uh… you good, Lance?”

Lance let out a strangled noise.

“Keith, honestly, thank every god out there that you're so hot, because, _Jesus._ ”

He smiled in a confused way. “I don't get it.”

Lance sighed and covered his face, “No. Of course you don't. Okay. How do I say this? Umm… Do you see _anything_ in common with our stories? Like anything at all?”

The Black Paladin sat up and put a finger on his chin. “I guess they’re a little similar when you mention it. We both were in gym class and crashed into our crush.”

“Swing and a miss.” He muttered under his breath. Lance combed a hand through his hair and sighed. “Keith, buddy, my man. I was _also_ in Garrison's junior high prep. I _also_ had Mr. Hyung for gym. I _also_ got tackled by my crush, who happened to have the prettiest purple eyes I had ever seen.”

The cogs in Keith's brain were turning way too slow for Lance, and he screeched. “I was the pretty boy with blue eyes!”

“What?” Keith scoffed. “No. No, I _heard_ him say his name was Taylor.”

 _“NO_. I said they call me _The Tailor_ , because of how I thread the needle!”

“What does that even mean?!”

“It means I'm good at- Look, it doesn't matter!” Lance swished his hand at the air to physically shoo the thought away. “What _does_ matter is that we were each other's first guy crush!” He said it with a smile that went from ear to ear. “Isn't that wild?!”

Keith stared at Lance, and squinted his eyes as he strained to process the information. Then, like a lightbulb, it clicked. Slowly, a warm blush started in his cheeks and spread until it covered the tips of his ears. Lance relished taking the scene in and began peppering kisses all over his face.

“I can't believe I thought Taylor was a real person.” Keith groaned and turned to bury his face in the pillows.

Lance twisted to follow his face, persistently keeping up with the light kisses.

“Oh.” _Muah, muah._ “He's real, alright.” _Muah_. “He's _so_ real,” _muah, muah, muah._ “That you fell for him twice.”

“...I always meant to ask you guys what happened to him.” Keith peeked his head from his arms and was greeted with a soft kiss from Lance.

“Well _I_ happen to think he's doing pretty well for himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you dont actually hear Lance's story, but the biggest takeaway is that he runs home to tell his family about the gorgeous boy at gym that he's 10000% gonna marry and his abuela laughs and bakes him a rainbow cake to celebrate their future nieto-in-law. Everyone rolls with it and 15 years later his abuela is tasked with making an even bigger cake ifyoucatchmydrift


End file.
